


Like a Cat

by bencumberwub



Series: Sherlock Drabbles (Sherlock Holmes & John Watson) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub





	Like a Cat

John discovered that Sherlock likes being petted. Like a cat. Whenever there was a chance they weren't on a case Sherlock would put his head in John’s lap and let John twist his curls and run his fingers through his hair, stroking softly. Sherlock would nuzzle against it. Like a cat. 

Sherlock said it helped him sleep.


End file.
